War Changes Everything
by Vivacious Redhead
Summary: Ten years after the final battle, the wizarding world is still rebuilding. There is still darkness hovering over those who suffered loss. Along with loss of life, new ones have been created. This is just one of those life stories.


**War Changes Everything**

Ten years to the day after battle of Hogwarts, in the largest room St. Mungo's had to offer, the miracle of life was taking place. Much had changed since the war, some bonds had grown stronger, some had lessened, but one thing was for certain. A new life was something to be celebrated, a new hope for tomorrow. Bringing about these new lives was in and of itself a celebration. It was also however, a way for survivors of the war to remind themselves that there was reason to be hopeful, to smile again.

Some still found it hard to do so, feigning happiness, or else not caring enough to do even that. Those were the ones who had lost everything to the second wizarding war and even a decade later, they were still struggling. Some of those who lost those loved ones, lost themselves as well. Others had managed to move on, but wore they'd never forget what had brought them to where they were.

One of those who had moved on, was none other than Ginny Weasley. Losing Ron had nearly destroyed her, but she wasn't alone in her grief and that she shared it with so many others helped in a way. Her entire family grieved and probably always would for their youngest son who was heralded as a true hero. They spoke through tears of how brave he had been in his final moments, how selfless and loyal. To the end. He had followed Harry to the end, just as he'd promised he would. Only it wasn't Harry's true end. It was just his own.

Ginny didn't have time to think about what had happened ten years ago as the clock on the sterile white hospital wall ticked the minutes by slowly. A sharp pain in her abdomen made her clench her teeth and suck in a breath sharply. It wasn't the first, but it wasn't the last either. It left as sudden as it came, and she breathed out a sigh at the momentary relief. Looking out a large bay window to her right, she smiled at the beautiful day just outside of her reach. It warmed the cold room and made the florescent lighting a bit easier to bare.

"_Not long now, Ma'am."_ A short somewhat stocky nurse beamed at her, while monitoring her vitals on the beeping machines next to her bed. _"Everything looks good. You will have your baby very soon."_

With that Ginny smiled at the young woman who had been tending to her since she'd arrived at St. Mungo's maternity ward and watched her exit the room once more. The redhead sighed and struggled to get comfortable in the hard bed she was confined to, careful of the wires attached to her rounded stomach. She felt the life within her move and smiled to herself, patting herself softly.

"_Did you hear that, Alissa? Not long now. Mummy can't wait to meet you."_

She felt more movement and continued to smile, even though another contraction set in and this time it was bad. She caught her breath at first, but remembered to keep breathing, groaning through bared teeth, eyes closed. Feeling a hand smooth her hair back and a kiss on her forehead, she opened her eyes and seeing him seemed to lessen the pain. His hand was cool on her warm skin, as were his lips.

As the contraction passed she tried to prepare herself for the next one and smiled at him. It would all be over soon and it was completely worth it. Soon she'd have her baby girl in her arms, their daughter. Ten years ago if somebody would have told her things would be this way, she wouldn't have believed them. That she would be married to him and they'd be starting a family … well, she probably would have laughed herself into the St. Mungo's psych ward.

Looking into his eyes though, she knew all of this was meant to be. The good and the bad, it had all been for a reason, even if she would never know what that reason was. She had always loved his eyes, so full of life and when she looked into them, love. Maybe not at first, no, but over time hesitation and guilt faded way for love and a sparkle that she hadn't seen in all the years they'd attended Hogwarts. The eyes that had found hers as she was trapped amid the rubble of the final battle, those that had scanned over her war torn form and shown something other than concern. His eyes were her favorite feature and a took her breath away every time she looked into them.

Another contraction came on just then, and she gasped, but he grabbed her hand letting her squeeze his to get through the pain. She knew they were getting quicker now and their daughter would be with them soon, she just had to grin and bare it. Their daughter. They were going to be a real family. She was overjoyed at the thought and as another stab shot through her abdomen, she tried to keep that thought in mind as well as not breaking her husband's hand.

The young nurse came in rather quickly then her features pulled into a careful mask of pleasant concern, but instantly Ginny knew something was wrong. Nothing felt wrong, really, but that little voice inside her head told her something wasn't quite right. As the nurse checked the machines a bit quicker than before, another nurse, as well as her obstetrician. She was a bit more calm than the nurse, but the way she was standing, her arms crossed , her jaw tight, Ginny knew she wasn't bringing good news.

As her doctor spoke to the nurses, quietly, so she couldn't hear quite what was being said, Ginny's worried eyes found the mercuric ones of her husband. His hand was still clasped in her own from the last contraction and while he tried to smile reassuringly at her, Ginny could see the worry swimming in their depths. Her husband of three years was almost always the picture of composure, but now looking into his eyes, she knew he was just as worried as she was. Still he tried to put up a strong front and gave her hand another squeeze as Dr. Harper addressed them both.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we have some concerns. I don't want to worry you, but you need to be informed that the baby's oxygen levels dropped with the last contraction. It's stable again now, but we are going to continue monitoring the situation. Also - "_

Just as the doctor started her next sentence, Ginny groaned in pain as another strong cramp gripped her abdomen. It was stronger than any of the others and the time between them was growing closer together. She breathed deeply and evenly, working through the pain, her eyes glue to Draco's. She tried to think happy thoughts to push the pain away. She thought about when he had showed up at her flat, drunk, and refused to go away until she let him apologize for his stupidity and cruelty in his youth. How in that moment he was more than the cold boy he had been, breaking free of his father's tyranny. How, in that moment, she realized he had a heart and could feel remorse for the horrible part he'd played in the final battle.

She hadn't just forgiven him though. In fact, she had actually cussed him out, set his cloak on fire, and thrown him out. Draco however was persistent, and eventually broke down the hot tempered redhead's defenses enough to allow them to talk. Ginny realized through these long conversations, that Draco truly was sorry for all the events that had transpired because of the part he played as a pawn for his father. Over time their talks strayed from his guilt and remorse toward more normal topics. The weather, griping about work, talking about hobbies, and eventually personal lives. Granted it took them almost a year to get there, but they did and when they did, both had developed a complex set of feelings for the other.

As the pain ebbed Ginny tried to focus on the doctor who began speaking again. _"As I was saying before, things should be moving along rather soon. Your contractions are stronger and closer together now."_ As if to emphasize Dr. Harper's words another contraction came on strong and Ginny nodded as her ward continued to speak, but she couldn't focus enough to understand what the words coming out were. Luckily, Draco aside from painful fingers was with her and could relay messages. As the doctor walked over to talk to the nurses that were growing in numbers, Ginny was able to clear her focus of pain for a moment and have her husband relay the message.

"_What's she say, love? I couldn't focus because of the pain …"_ Ginny took another sharp breath as yet another contraction came on and she bared her teeth, but forced herself to finish her question. _"What'd she say was wrong?"_

Draco sighed and ran a hand thought his pale blond hair, something he only did when anxious or worried. Currently he was both. _"Gin, they said .. they said her heart rate dropped with the last contraction. Dr. Harper fears that the umbilical cord may be wrapped around the baby."_ Draco cleared his throat to try and stave off the growing tightness there and continued to explain, in his normal calm voice, trying not to upset his wife. _"She said that they are watching her very closely and they will try to go through with the natural birth, but they might not be able to get her out that way. They might have to do a c-section."_

He watched as his lovely wife's face grew even more pale and he saw her eyes glaze over a bit. He knew why and it killed him to know she was remembering the pain she'd been caused a decade ago. At the hands of a friend of his father, a perverse man who had no soul. He and Ginny had talked very little about the war and their experiences, but Draco had heard enough about hers to make him feel sick. He knew how very deep her fear of being cut went, so the terror that took over her petite features was just too much for him to bear. Looking down so he could compose himself, he looked up to see her eyes no longer glazed, but brimming with tears.

"_Draco, I don't think - I can't , I mean … "_ she stammered as the tears caught in her lashes and slipped down her cheeks.

Draco forced his eyes to stay clear seeing his wife's obvious pain at her possible reality. He scooted close to her on the bed, one hand staying clasped in hers, his other going to her face and holding it softly. He got close enough to her that he was fairly certain nobody else would hear them. His cool gray eyes glowed with intensity as he looked into her honey colored ones and spoke, a fierceness and truth resonating in his words.

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley – Malfoy, you are the bravest woman I have ever known. The strongest as well. If anybody can do this it's you. You and I both know that. I will be by your side every second until it's over, until you are holding our beautiful daughter in your arms, and every other second after that as long as I am drawing in breath."_

He kissed her then, a sweet tender kiss, full of love and emotion. Until her, Draco had thought it impossible for himself to have feelings that ran so deep, so strong for one person. She was the last person he would have thought of to feel this way for, but somehow, they worked. After all they had been through, they found each other and made it work. Pulling back and looking at her, the resolve settling in her teary eyes, he knew he had made the right choice. In this moment, determination shining in her eyes, in a floral medical gown, her hair tied up in a bun on her head, her cheeks flushed from the contractions … she had never looked more beautiful. Their wedding day was a close second, though he was sure she'd disagree if he voiced this thought, but in his eyes she was prettier without all the glamour.

His words seemed to be what she needed to hear, because Ginny wiped her eyes, sucked in a deep breath, and nodded solemnly. _"You're right. This isn't about me, it's about Alissa. It's about our family. I love you, Draco."_

Just as Draco was about to return his wife's sentiments, chaos erupted around them. A machine at the bedside went off, beeping loudly, something it hadn't been doing before. Ginny's face was one of pain and concern as a nurse shooed her husband off the bed and began hurriedly moving things around. Two more nurses came in then and Ginny wasn't sure through all the commotion what was going on, as they began wheeling her toward the open door of her room. Draco was standing there shock written on his features as he was hurriedly informed by yet another nurse on what was going on. Ginny cried out for him reaching her arms out toward him as they rushed to roll her into the hall and tried to calm her down.

She couldn't see him. Draco wasn't with her and she began to panic. She didn't know that he was seconds behind her, hurrying to change into clean room attire, to be by her side. She only knew he wasn't there, she had no clue what was going on, and she was terrified. Tears streamed from her brown eyes as she was forced to stare at the harsh overhead lights blurring by. She couldn't sit up, another pain tore through her abdomen, and she had no idea where she even was. What was going on? Why was this happening? She was freaking out and closed her eyes to stop the nausea that was setting in, trying to take deep steady breaths through her tears.

As she took another painful breath she felt a hand in hers, and her eyes flashed open to find his eyes with her own. The fear, worry, and pain she felt were mirrored there and he squeezed her hand tightly. He was moving at a brisk pace and she saw doors swing open and the atmosphere changed.. there was clatter. Metal objects being moved, the lights were brighter and her eyes hurt because of them. She heard water running, the squeak of wheels, beeping machines on all sides of her. His eyes quickly glanced away to look at what was going on and he nodded as a nurse said something she couldn't quite understand. It was muffled by a surgical mask and Ginny was aware she was losing feeling in her lower half. She started to panic, but Draco noticed and calmed her fears.

"_Honey, it's okay, they have to. It's normal."_ He paused as they put up a sheet of sorts, obscuring her view of her lower half. _" I'm here, Gin. I'm not going anywhere. You have to do what they say now, love, but I promise I am right here."_

Ginny was confused, but as they placed a mask over her mouth and nose, she understood. The anesthesiologist reassured her and she did as he directed, counting backward from one hundred. The last thing she heard was Draco's low voice counting down with her, before everything swam into darkness.

While his wife drifted into darkness, Draco was very aware of what was going on around him. He felt confined to the spot in which she stood lest he impede the process. He tried not to listen to the beeps of the machine and just held Ginny's hand as they worked. The minutes seemed like hours as he heard the doctor asking for certain tools and his wife's even breaths. Then something changed. There was a clamor, the nurses rushed to machines as they started signaling wildly that something was very wrong.

He watched as his wife's eyes opened ever so slowly, as if her lids were leaden. He heard the doctor say the baby was out, but Draco heard nothing and glanced away from Ginny's eyes for only long enough to see his daughter carried away by a nurse, her face a sickening purple color. He waited, hoping, praying that their child would be okay, that everything would be. He looked down to see Ginny fighting to keep her eyes open against the drugs in her system. He could hear her trying to talk through the mask, her eyes pleading for somebody to tell her what was going on. Draco's were cool, emotionless as could be in the moment, because he was trying to be strong for her.

Suddenly a cry pierced the silence that seemed to fill the room and Draco let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. He smiled and looked down at Ginny, telling her that the baby was okay. He saw a smile flicker her lips before her eyes rolled back and the machine on the opposite side of her began beeping frantically. Draco felt his heart drop as the doctors and nurses rushed around his wife, trying to stabilize her. Everything was muffled, their directions, the counting and sound of the defibrillator. He stood, pushed back by the nurses crowded around Ginny and watched as if from afar as the glowing numbers on the heart monitor fell lower and lower until blinking red.

As their daughter's muffled cries filled the room, Draco felt tears slide from his eyes as his life with Ginny replayed like a movie in his mind. His first encounter with her at Flourish and Blotts as the fierce little girl sticking up for Harry Potter, her face red with anger. When he'd found her among the fallen, trapped under rubble that once was Hogwarts, wounds marring her pale freckled skin. Her face when he'd shown up drunk on her doorstep demanding she hear him out and the anger as she set fire to his cloak and hurled him out the door. The first time she'd laughed with him about how horrid her favorite quidditch team was playing. The first time he kissed her, on her porch in the winter with snowflakes sticking to her brilliant hair. Their first real fight and how she'd put up wards to keep him out of her flat, despite his having a key. His first family dinner with her mum beaming and her brothers glaring daggers at them. When they first moved in together. The look on her face when he proposed, how her eyes shone like diamonds, her mouth open as she cried out in joy. How breathtaking she was when her father lifted her veil and she walked down the aisle toward him on their wedding day. The glow she'd had when he came home from work to her bursting with the news that they were having a child. Finally, how beautiful she had looked just minutes ago her hair pulled up, in her patient's gown, her cheeks flushed with the glow of motherhood.

As the last image came into his head, her eyes full of resolve, her skin glowing in the sunlight from the window; the numbness that had taken over him and muffled life around him blared back into existence with the slow beep of the heart monitor. His breath caught as he watched green numbers flicker to life once more and slowly, but steadily rise. The nurses still tended to her, but he was able to wedge himself a bit closer and he watched the shallow rise and fall of her chest as he cried unashamedly. Everything up to that point, all the bad times, their past at Hogwarts, their fights … they seemed irrelevant. He refused to take his eyes off of her as the doctors seemed to become less hurried in their motions. The baby had stopped crying a while ago, taken away to be bathed and prepared to meet her mother.

Dr. Harper came over then as he was standing there and gave him a reassuring smile. _"She's going to be fine, Mr. Malfoy. She's lost quite a bit of blood, and the drugs in her system will make her weak and tired, but she's going to be just fine. We're going to move her to the room soon. The nurse will bring the baby, so you and Mrs. Malfoy can see her, but it'd be best for her to not have a lot of visitors right now. Needs her rest, you understand?"_

Draco smiled softly at the doctor and he couldn't find the word to express how grateful he was. _"Thank you. Dr. Harper … really, thank you. Of course, I'll let her family know once she's settled. May I …?"_

Even though Draco himself couldn't figure out what it was he intended to ask, the doctor seemed to understand and nodded her head with a smile toward where Ginny lay, breathing evenly now. She busied herself then, giving them a moment alone. Draco approached the bed, his throat tight, closing up as he looked at his wife there, so fragile in his eyes. She was paler than normal, her lips less pink, her cheeks no longer blushed with a rosy glow. She had tubes hooked up to her, helping her breathe as well as keep her hydrated and giving her some sort of sustenance. He cleared his throat to speak, but couldn't find any words. Instead he moved close and found her hand, careful not to move the clip that tracked her vitals he wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed gently.

He wasn't sure if she was awake, or when she would wake up, but he spoke softly so only she could hear him. _"I thought … I thought I'd lost you, Gin. I thought I'd lost both of you for a minute there and … Merlin, help me if anything happened to you … I just don't – I don't know what I would have done, love. I can't even think about it."_ He took a deep breath then and felt another tear break free of his tight hold on them and fall toward the ground. _"I love you, Ginny. More than I could ever find way to put into words. You … and now that beautiful little girl … you're my world."_

He was about to call over a nurse to get her ready to be moved when he felt a light pressure on his fingers and looked down to see her squeezing his hand, her eyes slowly opening. She couldn't talk, but he met her brown eyes with his and they said everything he knew she would speaking and so much more. Leaning down and kissing her brow softly he smoothed back her hair and called out to a nurse, before turning back to his wife once more. _"They want to move you to your room, so you can rest. Alissa is there too. I'm going to go talk to your mum and all and I'll be right up."_ A look of alarm came into her eyes and he squeezed her hand once more. _"They've been kept informed, the entire time. They know you are okay, they just don't know all the details, love."_

Draco's words seemed to reassure the petite redhead as she relaxed once more and fought to keep her eyes open. A nurse came up to the other side of her and smiled kindly. _"That's the medicine dear. Dr. Harper wants you to rest, but we want to hurry so you can see your little girl before they knock you out. Okay?"_ Ginny's eyes closed and a light smile curved her lips as Draco was told he should go inform her family of the new room and they prepared to move her to another bed and transport his wife to her post surgery room.

Making his way out of the emergency surgery suite, Draco smiled. He had been afraid he'd not be able to smile again. He'd almost lost them both and even though he'd never admit it to anybody in those fleeting seconds when he wasn't sure either of them would make it, he wasn't sure he wanted to exist without them. Everything had changed. He had changed and it was all because of Ginny Weasley and her compassion. He'd never known anything like it before and he knew that he never would've again if he'd lost her. That thought though, was useless and he shook it away as he made his way out to inform her family of what was going on.

As He stepped into the waiting area, he was rushed by Molly Weasley, her red eyes evidence of her crying from earlier. She still looked worried despite the fact that they had been told Ginny and the baby were both doing well. Draco smiled at her and no words were needed as she gripped him in a hug that he'd grown accustomed to over the years. When she released him, relief shone through and a smile found its way onto her face. _"How long do we have to wait? I want to see my baby and my grandbaby,"_ she asked impatiently.

"_And what's ours then, chopped liver?"_ The voice came from George Weasley who had just picked up a young girl from the floor where she'd been playing with what appeared to be a pint sized quaffle. She had a dark complexion, dark brown eyes, but the characteristic red hair of the Weasley family, in tight spiral curls. Angelina Johnson sat next to him smiling as he chastised his mother.

"_Yeah mum, you mean your new one, right?"_ This time it was Fred who piped up as he watched a curious sandy haired boy with his mischievous eyes trying to sneak off around a corner. _"You hear that, Ronnie? You're not your grans favorite anymore!"_ When the boy heard his name, he whipped around and scowled at being caught trying to cause trouble, to which his mother laughed.

Out of the large group who had been waiting impatiently, only one didn't crack a smile at the twin's jokes. Harry Potter sat, his jaw tight, his eyes narrowed. If Draco didn't know any better he'd think the man jealous. However he did, and he knew it wasn't out of jealousy, just out of dislike. Though Ginny had been forgiving as had most her family, Harry still held a grudge after all this time. Draco couldn't say he blamed him, but in light of the good news and miracle that had just occurred, he'd thought at least a smile was in order. _"Buck up Potter, you're going to be a god father,"_ he chided.

Harry's glare deepened. _"Let's hope she gets her mother's temperament then."_

"_Boys, Boys!"_ A female voice barked through the tension making them both jump. Hermione her glare not fixed on the two men acting like children, but indeed on two young boys, one about to bash the other over the head with a miniature beater's bat. _"Garrett James and Jasper Owen Potter, stop right there!"_

The twin boys both had dark hair that was slightly wavy and stuck out at odd angles. They were both tall and skinny and currently each was pointing at the other. Hermione simply stood up, walked over grabbing the bat, and in a blink of an eye it had vanished. Of course she knew it was now safely in the large purse on her shoulder, but the boys were in awe and their feud was forgotten.

All eyes were back on Draco, as Molly prodded him again. _"So, when can we see them? Can we go now?"_ Excitement shone in her eyes as she anxiously awaited his reply.

"_Dr. Harper says she needs to rest, she's been through a lot. I'm sure she'd love to see you all though, if only just for a minute."_

With that the lot of them headed up to the room where Ginny, with the help of a nurse and several pillows was propped up, their daughter cradled in her arms. Draco hadn't time to announce visitors, before Molly exclaimed, _"She's beautiful,"_ and rushed to get a closer look. The men and children hung back while the women cooed over the baby, with the exception of Draco of course, He stood right by his wife, gazing down at the little pink blanketed bundle. She was well covered, but the Weasley in her was obvious what with the shock of red curls atop her head.

"_I think she's got her mother's hair, "_ he chuckled kissing his wife on the head as he stood at her side. Ginny simply beamed and looked up at him a moment after Alissa opened her eyes and yawned rather widely. _"Yes, but she looks to have her father's eyes."_

Nine Years Later

"_Alissa, for the last time, you can't go with them!"_ This was the repeated phrase coming from Ginny Malfoy's mouth as they struggled to get through the bustling crowds at Kings Cross station. She was there to see off her nieces, nephews and family friend's children as they left on the Hogwarts express. Alissa Malfoy was trying to run ahead, seeing the heads of her cousins and uncles, her copper curls flowing behind her as she ran toward the rather large group they were supposed to be meeting there. Ginny chuckled as did her husband who walked at her side, holding her hand and keeping watch on their daughter as she dashed ahead in the busy train station.

As the crowds cleared a bit, Ginny was able to see her daughter again, gripped in a bone crushing hug from her grandmother and standing among all of her favorite people. As the couple came upon the group they were almost knocked over by teenage twin boys chasing after one another. One seemed to have a letter in his hand, the other was trying to grapple him to get it back, or to punch him on the nose … it was hard to tell which.

Staying with the group were several other children, trunks next to them, some with other friends waiting nearby to board the train. Among them was a young girl with light brown hair, wide blue eyes, and a sort of shy smile. She was standing next to her mother and father talking softly with Alissa when Ginny and Draco finally came to a halt. Ginny let go of Draco and embraced the woman standing with the young girl tightly, kissing her lightly on the cheek. _"Luna,"_ She looked up at the handsome young man next to her and smiled broadly. _"Neville! I'm so sorry it's been so long, you all look great! How's Alicia doing with this being her first year at Hogwarts?"_

Luna brushed some blonde hair from her cheek, revealing the same radish earrings she'd worn back in her youth. _"She's doing well. Eager to go and learn, but she's a bit shy yet and not too fond of her father being one of her professors."_

Ginny nodded as Alissa talked with her best friend and cried at the fact that she wouldn't be able to join her at school until next year.

"_You promise you'll write, Lisha?"_

"_Every chance I get, Lissy! And you'll send me your homemade peanut butter cookies?"_

"_Promise! I'm going to miss you so much!"_

"_I know Lissy, but it's only two years and you'll be with me!"_

The girls hugged as a whistle sounded alerting everyone it was time to board and say their goodbyes. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, promises to write everyday were made even though most would only write once a week tops, and the kids boarded the train waving and calling out from windows at those they loved. As steam billowed from the engine and the train began to leave the station, Alissa ran alongside it, much as her mother had at the exact same age. She waved from the end of the station platform until the train faded out of sight into the countryside. War had changed many things, but some things would never change.


End file.
